


y/n Singer

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bobby's daughter, Demons, Gen, Shapshifters, Skin Walker, Vampires, Werewolf, Windengo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: This is the story of you... You are the daughter of Bobby Singer... You've known the Winchester's pretty much all your life. Raised by your dad- one of the greatest hunters ever- you have experienced many different monsters on many hunts. Some hunts with your dad, some with the Winchester, and some alone.You met a lot of people and things along the way, lost alot of them too. This is your story... I hope you enjoy it. Because as your dad would often say.You can't choose life. it chooses you.





	1. Just Daddy and Me

You feel someone nudge you and you open your eyes. 

You blink and a dirty Neon sign came into focus. The Drop Dead Motel.

"Charming." you mutter as you stretch.

"Yeah well, as long as it's got a bed and hot water I'm happy. Come on, got you your own room this time." he says with a wink. You smile and take the key he held out in front of him. 

"Thanks Dad, your the best." you say 

"Yeah well, I did it for me. I love you hone, But you talk in your sleep something fierce." he says. You laugh and climb out of the old truck. 

"Do what ya gotta do, and we'll hit the town in about 10 minutes." Bobby says.

"Dad We just got here, can't I un wind a bit first?" you ask.

"Fine, 15 minutes, better?" he asked unlocking his room door. 

"Oh yeah, much." you mumble sarcastically as you enter your room. 

You groan a bit when you see it. The floor was a God aweful Mustard yellow. The wall papers were a dingy White, and the blanket on the bed looked as if it hadn't been washed in forever. 

"Note to self, sleep above the blankets tonight." you say to yourself, not wanting to even think what was under them.

Quickly you jumped in the shower and let the hot water wash ever ache out of you. True to your word, 15 minutes later you were dressed and ready to go. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." you call out. Your dad walked in. His gray hair was slicked back and he look so uncomfortable in his suit, that you had to stifle a laugh.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks.

" I am... Dad I'm not doing the FBI thing this time, I'm gonna take a different route." You say tying your boot.

"And what, please tell, would that be?" he asked gruffly.

"News paper reporter." you say pulling out the Id hanging around your neck.

"What?" he asks.

"Yeah See, I got to thinking. People love to spill their guts to the press. You know get their name in lights...And it doesn't even matter for what. So I thought you could go talk to the local P.D and I could go talk to the witnesses." you say with a smile. He looks at you for a moment as if he's not sure. 

"You know that's not a bad idea." he says finally.

"Thanks." you say smiling.

"Ok so let's do this." he says. 

"Hey dad I was thinking." you say behind the wheel of the truck.

"About?" he asks.

"Well were only 5 hrs from Chicago" you point out.

"And?" he says

"And the cubbies are playing at home this weekend... I thought maybe we could take in a game when we were done?" you suggest hopeful. Bobby eyes you.

"What is it with you and the Cubs?" he asks amused. You shrug. 

"I don't know, I guess I like rooting for the underdogs. You never know they may just win the series sometime." you say. Bobby chuckled.

"Well see." he says. You smile as you hit the city limits.

You drop your dad off at the local P.D and knock on the door of the first witness. You could hear what sounded like a small dog barking, followed by muffled words and then An older woman slowly opened the door and peered out at you.

"Ms. Tucker?" You say softly,

"Yes?" she replied.

"My name is (your fake name) i'm with the Sun Time Paper. I like to talk to you about what the killing you witnessed." you say. She looks you up and down before opening the door wider and letting you in. A very hyper Jack Russel jumped up and down in front of you. 

"Max! Stop that!" the woman said shooing at the dog.

"I have some coffee made if you'd like some." the woman offers. 

"Thanks that be great." you say following her into the kitchen.

"Did you say, you were with the Sun Time paper? I don't believe I have heard of it." she says.

"Were a small paper out of Chicago, just starting up." you tell her with a smile.

"I see. So what would you like to know?" She asks setting a cup of coffee in front of you and pushing the sugar and cream your way. You smile and take out your note pad.

"Just go through the begining and tell me what you saw." you say 

"Well it was about 10 oclock at night. I don't sleep well you see, and since it was a warm night I thought I'd take Max for a walk." She said 

"where exactly did you go?" you ask.

"The Park, it's just around the corner. So we were on our way back and I saw That poor man.." she says. 

"Did you know Mr Bligh?" you ask

"Kevin? Well I guess you wouldn't say I knew him... But I knew of him. In a town this size you kind of know every one." She says. You give a nod.

"What about Trevor wright? Have you heard of him before?" You ask

"No I don't think so.. Why do you ask Dear?" She wondered adding sugar to her coffee.

"He went missing a week before you discovered Mr Bligh. Police think there may be a connection." you tell her. 

"Oh I see. Well No dear, I haven't heard of him." She replied. 

"Ok.. So you were telling about when you found Mr Bligh." you say.

Yes, as I was saying. Max and I came around the corner and there he was. Laying on the grown a giant hole where his heart should have been." she says with a shiver. 

"His heart was gone?" you ask eye rows pushed together as the word were wolf pops in your head.

"Well I didn't get close enough to see mind you, BUT that's what the police said so...." she let her words drift as she sipped her coffee.

"I see. Did you notice anything weird that night?" you ask.

"Besides the man laying dead?" she asked you give a half smile.

"yeah, other than that." yo reply.

"No.it seemed like a regular night." she says.

"No weird sounds, or smells, You didn't see anyone lurking about?" you ask

"No... Nothing." she says.

" I see well, if you think of anything else. Please let me know." you say handing her a business card. 

"When will this come out? I sure would love a copy to show my friends." she says.

"I'll be sure to send you a copy." you tell her getting up to leave. You notice a large pot on the stove boiling. 

"What are you cooking? it smells.... different." you say. 

"Oh that.. it's an old family recipe. it's a type of stew." she says smiling.

"Smells good. Well have a nice day Ms Tucker, I'll let myself out." you say. 

You rounded the corner and paused a moment. Max began to bark..

"I know, I know... You hungry? " She asked you peeked and saw her scoop a label full of some kind of red substance, she bent down and set a bowl full on the floor. 

"Eat up, Maxwell you need your strength." she said. Suddenly the little dog turned it's head and looked in your direction. You darted back behind the wall and then out the door. 

You waited at the park for your dad. Your phone rang and you glanced at the number. Winchester popped across the screen and you disconnected.

"How long you gonna ignore him?" You dad asked through the open window causing you to jump.

"I'm not ignoring him." you say with a smile. 

"Really? Could have fooled me." he said. " What if it was important?" 

"Then he would have called you. Besides were busy right now. I'll call him back later." you say. Your dad rolled his eyes and hopped inside.

"So what did you find out?" you ask.

"Victim had his heart ripped out. No sign of it, any where." he says.

" yeah that's what Tucker said too wolf?" you ask.

"Maybe except other than the heart missing... it doesn't add up." he says. 

The two of you sat at the small diner going over your notes. 

" So she fed this what ever it was to her dog?" You dad says.

"Yeah... It smelled weird... " you say. 

"Like how weird?" he asked.

"I don't know. Almost like burnt hair." you say.

"Nice." he says making a face. 

"What about Wright? Cops still think both cases might be related?" You ask

"The only connection the two men have is that they both worked for Joe's Air and heat. While I was there a call came in... An Amber Alert, young girl one town over." he says. Your heart sinks. 

" Do you think?" you ask not wanting to finish what you are thinking. 

"I don't know, but I do know what ever this is, is going to strike again." he replies. 

You push your food around with your fork, deep in thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go over to the morgue... Wanna come?" he asks. You look at him and crinkle your nose.

"Know thanks... I'll pass." you say.

"Thought you'd say that." he said with a smile. 

"Yeah well. Medical school was never an option for me. I think I may take a ride over to the Library do a little lite reading." you say. 

"Alright when I'm done I'll meet you over there." you say.

You sit at the library going over any local lore & coming up with none. You were about to give up when a picture caught your eyes. There starring back at you from an old photo was none other than Ms Tucker. 

"1908 graduates of Salem IL?" you read. But how can that be? You wonder. You decided to Go back to Ms Tuckers house and see if anything odd was going on. You pulled your phone out of your pocket. Bobby's phone went to voice mail.

"Hey Dad, I Think something's up with Doris Tucker... I found her picture in an old clipping from 1908. Anyway, I'm gonna take a stroll over there. See if I can find anything. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid. Love ya." you disconnect as you turn and head toward Ms Tuckers house. Half way there the sky busted open and you were regretting your choice to leave your dad the truck and walk. As you rounded the corner a car pulled out of Tuckers Drive way and you darted behind a nearby bush. When the car was out of sight you quickly made your way to the house. You stepped up on to the porch and glanced over your shoulder. Turning back you pulled out your lock set and quickly opened her door. You shut it behind you and quietly began scoping out the house.  
You made your way toward the kitchen, curious to find out what exactly she was cooking earlier. When you noticed the cellar door was open. Every Nerve in your body told you you shouldn't be there, that the best thing to do would be to run and just get the hell out of here. But instead like a Damn fool you edged down the stair case, into the dark room. Your eyes could barely make out the light hanging near the stairs. You reach up and pull the string.  
The bulb was brighter than you expected and seemed to illuminate the entire room. Your eyes widened when you saw the young girl tied to a chair & gagged. She was around 10 years old, her long brown hair was matted with blood and she was dirty, but she was alive and scared, very scared. You hurried to her and un did the gag.

" Are you Emily?" you ask

"Yes." she said nodding. 

"My name is y/n Singer, I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?" you say as you fumble with the rope. Even though you were shaking you managed to get her loose. There was a sound of a car and Emily began to panic." 

"She's back!" Emily said. You scanned the room and noticed a small window above a work bench. It was to small for you to get through but you knew that Emily could make it easily. You hurried to climb up on to the work bench. Your hand felt something sticky and when you pushed against the window it left a bloody hand print. You pushed a little harder and it slid open. 

"Emily come here." you pulled her up onto the work bench.

"When you get out, I want you to run and get help, do you understand?" you said.

"Yes." the girl said. You helped her out and watched relieved as her feet disapeared from sight. 

As you jumped from the work bench you kicked over a near by bucket/

"Ain't much use for the left overs." Doris Tucker said.

Bobby. 

Bobby listened to the message you left him and then frantically tried to call you back.

"This is y/n. You know what to do." you voice rang out. He disconnected. 

"Balls!" he muttered as he tossed the truck in gear and sped off.

By the time he got to old lady Tuckers house the rain was coming down so hard he could barely see. Suddenly something darted out infront of him and he slammed onto his breaks just missing hitting the child. Bobby jumped out of his truck.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"This woman kidnapped me. Another lady showed up and saved me, she told me to go get help.. She's still in there!" the girl said through heavy breathing.

"Go to the house across the street. Tell them to call 911, then stay there." Bobby ordered. The girl darted off and Bobby headed toward the house.

You-

"I should have known you weren't who you said you were." The old lady says. 

"Same goes for you, you old bag." you say. 

Suddenly the old lady double ups her fist and connects it against you jaw. You fly across the room as if hit by a car and slam into a wooden shelf case. 

"Do you know what happens when you get old honey?" she asks as she makes her way to you.

"You get your ass beat by someone younger?" you ask sarcastically as you attempt to stand up.

"You die." she says.

"That too." you mutter. The old woman kicks out and sweeps your leg, causing you to fall again.

" Do you know how old I am?" she asks grabbing a fist full of your hair. " I am 510 years old Tomorrow." she tells you

"Good for you. You old Bitch." you say trying to pry what should be her weak wrist from your head. She turns and back hands you. You can feel blood drip from your lip. 

"Kids these Days have no respect for there elders." she says.

"Yeah I blame t.v" you mutter. 

"Now as I was saying, When I was about 70 the Dr's told me I wasn't gonna make it to my next birthday. . But I wouldn't except that. No sir e bub. I found me a witch Dr and she told me what to do." She said pulling your head up so that you had to look at her from your knees on the floor. 

"Let me guess, she gave you Love potion #9?" you growled sarcastically.

"She gave me the perfect spell. Said all I need to stay alive was a human heart." She continued.

"Yumm." you say with a roll of your eyes.

" It's really not that bad." she tells you. You claw frantically at her hand.

"I'll take your freaking word for it!" you hiss. She pulls you along by your hair to the chair. With ease she lifts you and slams you into it. You start to get up, but out of nowhere Ma was in front of you growling and snarling as if he had rabies.

"So what, you kill random people and eat their hearts just so you don't die?" you ask.

"There's so much more to it than that. You see it's not just the heart, you have to add other stuff as well. But what I have come to realize that A healthy heart will keep you healthy, a Strong heart gives you strength, And I finally figured out the secret to youth.. The main ingredient being a young hear of course." she says. " But then again you came along snooping and let my heart go." she growled. 

"My bad." you mutter.

"That's ok, I'll just improvise." she mutters. She picks up a large bloody knife and hold it up to your neck. 

"Drop it!" your dad yells. Max turned on your dad and pounced like a tiger. Bobby fired off the gun, hitting the dog directly in the heart. Max fell to the floor with a thud. 

"You killed my Dog!" Doris hissed. She turned just long enough for you to pounce sending you both rolling onto the ground. Doris dropped the knife and you both scrambled for it. You managed to climbed on top of the old woman and punched her full force in the face, breaking her nose. You reached over and grabbed the knife. Holding it high above your head, you brought the knife down onto her heart. The woman looked at you a moment eyes wide and then she drew her last breath. 

"Happy Freaking Birthday!" you growled as you rolled off of her.

1 hr later you and Bobby made your way out of the police station from giving your statement. Leaving out more than half of what actually happened. You looked up and smiled as Emily came running at you and tossed her arms around your waist. You hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter." a dark haired woman said, tears in her eyes. 

"I'm glad I could help." you tell her. " Emily you be good ok?" you say to the child. The girl nodded as her and her mom walked off.

"We better hurry if we're going to make the opening pitch." Bobby said looking at you.

"Wait! Really, a cubs game?" you ask hopeful.

"I figured we bit deserve it." he says

"I love you daddy." you say hugging him.

"I love you too girlie. Now come on, I'm not getting any younger you know." he says

"Hey I know a cure for that." you tell him. Bobby looks at you.

"I think I'll pass." he says with a chuckle as the two of you climb into the truck and head out of town


	2. Me and John

You slam the book shut and rub your eyes. You felt as if you were getting no where and you secretly wished you had asked your dad to come along on this case. You shake the thought from your head as you get up from the table and walk to the small motel sink. You splash water on your face and look up at your reflection. No matter how much you wished your dad was there, truth was there always comes a time where you have to prove your self, to others that you don't have to hold your daddy's hand to get things done. 

" I need a drink." you say to your reflection. Turning you grab your coat, keys and head out the door. You park your bike in front of the Last Stop Bar and slide off the  
( color) motorcycle. You walk into the bar and do a small glance at the few people scattered here and there. Feeling all eyes on you, you make your way to the bar and take a stool.

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asks. She's a busty woman with long black hair and emerald green eyes. 

"Bud Wiser, long neck." you mutter She looks at you and pulls a bottle from the cooler behind her. She pops the cap and places it in front of you, she scoops up the money you tossed before heading down the bar.

"Next ones on me." a male voice says next to you. You sigh but don't even bother to look at him.

"Thanks man. But I got it." you say sipping your beer.

"No y/n I insist." he says. Your head snaps up and a smile spreads across your face as you realize who it is.

"Oh My GOD! JOHN!" you say, standing to hug him. 

"Hey kid, how you doing?" he asks.

"I'm Good. You?" you ask pulling away.

"I'm ok. May I?" he asks taking the stool next to you.

"Duh, of course." you say. You can feel the bartender glaring at you, but you really could care less.

"So you here because of the killings?" you ask in a whisper. 

"Yeah, asumming you are too." he says. you Nod your head. 

"I hope your having better luck than me." you say. He smiles and you swear you can hear every female in the place sigh.

"I'm sure your doing better than you think you are." he says. 

"I wish." you mutter sipping your beer. 

"We'll together I'm sure we can figure it out." he says. " That is if your up to having a partner." 

"Are you kidding, I'd welcome it." you admit. 

"So how are Dean and Sam?" you ask trying not to sound like you are overly curious.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He says.

"You haven't talked to them?" you ask surprised.

"Not for awhile." he says with a small smile.

"Oh.." You say sipping your beer again.

"You and the boys have a falling out?" John asks.

"Just one." you mutter. 

"Ah, Dean. You know what ever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it." he assures you.

"Not what he did, more like what he didn't do." you say. John looks at you as if he wants to pry a little more but decides against it. He figured he'd just call and ask Dean when he got the chance.

"So how's your dad?" he asks.

"You care?" you ask

"Of Course I care." he tells you, you smile.

"He's good. Grumpy as always." you tell him. 

"So what have you got so far?" he asks

"Jack... It looks like a vamp but..." you whisper. 

"I'm right with you on that theory." he says.

"Well good. At least i'm not way off." you say. He laughs a deep laugh, and you find yourself chuckling with him. 

"Where you staying?" he asks.

"Over at the Dew Drop Inn." you say. 

"Me too. What say we go back to your place and put our heads together. Maybe we can figure this thing out." he suggest. 

"Yeah sounds good." you down the rest of your beer and slide off the stool. John slips his arm around your shoulder and the two of you head back out together.

 

You Pull your bike infront of your room door and wait for John to park his truck next to you.

"So the last killing was two days ago." you say as you unlock room 22. 

"Yeah, drained." he says as you step in and flip on the light. You have clothes laying all over and you hurry to stuff them into your bag.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting company." you say shyly.

"It's fine." he says. 

"So as you know, the victim Carl Payle was found dead drained of blood... With what looked like syringe or needle marks on his arm." you say showing him the news clippings you had. 

"I mean, ok drained would mean a feeding. But needles?" you ask. John looks at you seriously. 

"I'm thinking newborns." he says. You look at him confused 

"I don't understand." you say.

"Ok. So I think, they drained the body to feed the new born. Maybe even change someone. I mean kinda hard to get a human to actually bite into another human and drink it's blood." he tells you. You mentally slap your self for not figuring that out. 

"There were three girls reported missing all with in a one month time frame. The last only a day before this man was found. Correct?" he asks. 

"Yeah. They all went missing around the same place. Adam Park Way. I went by there when I rolled into town but I came up empty." You tell him. He gave you a nod. 

"Yeah Same." he says. 

"But I had a thought." you say. He looks at you suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" he asks

"Well since your here.. Maybe if I went to where the girls went missing, maybe I can lure what ever this is out.." you suggest.

"You want to be bait?" he asks. You nod.

"No..No way in Hell." he says. 

"John listen. There are two ways to save these girls. One is inject them with Dead man's blood. That's 3 vials of blood we are gonna need. Do you have that on hand?" you ask. 

" Not at the moment." he says gruffly.

"Ok then that leaves us with plan B, we have to kill the head vamp. Right?" you say. He says nothing just stands there looking down at you. 

"So we go to Park Way, to night. If he comes for me, you'll be there, you can take him out." you say. John shakes his head. 

"No.. If something was to go wrong." he insists.

"It's not.. Come on John.." you start.

"No. We need to concentrate on finding the girls, We find them and odds are their attacker will be close bye." he says. You roll your eyes. 

"The longer we wait the worse their chances of fighting this thing." you tell him. John looked at you with concern in his eyes. "I Get that y/n. But... Bobby would have my hide." he says trying to change your mind. "My dad's not here. And I'm not going to tell him, are you?" you say with a smile. When he doesn't answer you smile. "Good, so it's settled tonight we'll go to Adam ParkWay, and see what pops up." you say patting him on the shoulder. "


	3. ME And John Cont/

John sat close bye blade in hand and wishing to God he hadn't let you talk him into this dumb ass plan.. he dialed your cell. You pick up annoyed.

"what?" you ask

"He's not coming, we need to go to plan B." he insists. 

"John.. It's been 20 minutes.. Come on already." you say. 

"No, I'm calling it." he says in an athorative voice.

"You can't tell me what to do... I'm not one of your boys." you say sarcastically.

"Damn it y/n... Don't make me call Bobby." he argues.

"Really? Your gonna tell my daddy on me?" you ask He sighs

"I got a bad feeling kid. A Really bad feeling." he says trying to reason with you. 

"John... ten more minutes. ok." you beg. he growls.

"Ten minutes. Not a second more." he says. 

"Thank you." you say sweetly. Out of the corner of your eye you see someone watching you. 

"Gotta go." you mutter and hang up. John quietly got into position. The woman wore tight jeans, ripped t-shirt and a black duster. She reminded John of an 80's throw back. 

"Lost sweety?" she asked. 

"No.. you?" you ask sounding annoyed. The woman smiled. 

"Me? I'm working." She says. 

"Working girl huh? How nice for you." you mutter getting up from the swing you were sitting on.

"Don't be like that. I can help you." she says. 

"Help with what?" you ask

"You got man problems. I can see it in your face." she tells you.

"What ever." you say. 

"Maybe you should let the whole man thing go. Men aren't good for much anyway." she says You look at her shocked. 

"Sorry.. I bat for the other team."you tll her. 

"Most do. Till I can offer them something diferent," she says. 

"And what would that be?" you ask

"empowerment," she tells you. Her hands quickly grab around your wrist.. and she yanks you to her. Fangs grow in front of you and for a split second you were taken back, all this time you thought for sure it was a man doing the killing. You slam your free hand into her face but it barely has an impact. She looks at you angrily.

"You'll thank me one day." she says. You feel the points of the teeth and you twist to try and get away. 

John brings the blade down and slices through her with ease. The surprise showed on her face just seconds before you were dropped to the ground. Her head landing at your feet. 

"Y/n.." John said rushing to you.

"I'm fine.." you mutter. He looks at the bite on your neck, red sore and bloody.

"I don't think she was the head vamp." he says worried. 

"I'm fine." You insist.. you can feel the venom rushing through your vains. You try to get to your feet but you fall. John scoops you up.. He runs you back to his truck. 

The pain was un bearable... You felt as if you were on fire on the inside.. 

"It's gonna be ok.. y/n." some one said placing a rag on your head... 

"Make it stop John please. " you beg..

"I'm working on it." he tells you. You try to move you arms but their strapped,

"John let me go..." you beg.

"I can't.. It's for your safety as well as mine" he says

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I"M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" you yell trying to get at him. He watched as fangs emerged and then disapeared again..

He got off of the bed.. He thought about calling Bobby, but he couldn't do that to him. He ran his hand over his hair... He had to get Dead man's blood. The problem was he had brought you to an old abandoned farm house... and town was a good 8 miles away. 

"I have to leave you honey." he says with sorrow in his heart. 

"John? John no... I'm sorry... God Don't leave me, please John... Please... Don't leave me here to die." you beg pulling on your restrainst..

"I'll be back honey.. I promise." he says walking out of the house.

"JOHN!" you yell. 

 

You tossed and turned.. Dreams came but to you they felt real.

You were standing in the kitchen of your house... the june sun was shining in.. you stand there trying to obsorb the sun. 

"What have you done?" someone says. You turn to find Dean standing in the door way. He was pissed and you didnt know why.

"Dean, I missed you." you say you walk toward him but he backs away. 

"What's the matter?" you ask. 

"You killed them." he said

"What? No." you look down and see the blood on your sundress. 

"You killed them, and now I have to kill you.." he said raising a blade above his head. You hissed as anger rolled through you. 

"You think you can stop me Winchester? You? You're nothing with out them.." you hiss 

 

John drove as fast as he could trying to get back to you. The vial of Dead man's blood riding on the seat next to him. It had taken him longer than he had wanted..He had lucked out with a fresh body at the morgue. Now all he had to do was get back to that damn farm house... Give her the blood and pray he's not to late. He slammed the truck into park and flew into the house. 

"Y/n honey I'm here." he said. But his heart dropped when he didn't see you. His eyes scanned the room, but not fast enough. You charged him from behind, knocking him to the ground and the blood from his hand. He rolled kicking you off of him. 

"Y/n... You can fight this." he tells you getting to his feet. You were breath hard, like a woman in her final stages of labor. The sound of his and your beating heart was so loud and you coverd your ears with your hands. 

"Let me help you." he said 

"It won't stop... I need to feed." you growl.

"No.. honey.. here." he said making his way to the vial laying on the floor. 

"NO!" you yell and dive at him again. John raised his hand and hit you hard on the side of the face. You stumbled back stunned,

"Damn it y/n..." he cussed as he scooped up the blood. There was a bright light... 

"HEY!" some one yelled from the door way. 

You turned and saw Dean... He starred at you shocked by the look of hatred on your face. You charged him but he side stepped you. Reaching out he spun you and pinned you between him and the wall. 

"Dean help..." you begged. Then there was a stabbing feeling in your neck. You twisted and pushed both Winchesters off of you, taking a step the room began to spin and then every thing went dark. 

You woke with a pounding headache... sitting up you moaned..

"Hey... Your awake.. Thank God." Dean said.

"I thought I dreamt you." you say weakly.

"No such luck" he said coming to you.

"What are you doing here?" You ask.

"Dad called me... Said you were having a bit of an issue." he said with a half smile.

"Where is John?" you ask.

"He and Sam They went to take care of the little vamp problem. Sam and I we located the nest." he says. 

"They may need help." you say getting up.

"No... It's all good. They're on their way back." he says. 

"Good." you say. 

"y/n... Why are you mad at me?" he asks. 

"Why? Ask Jo." you mutter. 

"Jo? Jo Harvelle? What?" he asks. 

"I saw you and her, back home... She was really into you... and you weren't exactly telling her no." you admit. 

"Wait? This silent treatment is because your Jealous?" he asks amused. 

"No... If that's the kind of girl you want... then have at it." you say walking away. He reaches out grabs your by the arm

"y/n... Who said that's the kind of girl I want?" he asks turning you to face him, You stand there locking eyes, and then he pulled you to him.. His hands go around your head and his lips lock onto yours. Your heart sped up as his mouth opened and your tongues enter twind. When he finally pulled away you couldn't help smile. 

"Quick question, would you had killed me?" you asked. 

"Damn straight... But I would have died too." he tells you. You look at him your eyes twinkling

"Good to know." you said pulling him to you and kissing him hard.


	4. Once A Winchester

You Sat at the library your eyes blurring from starring at the screen of the computer for so long. You sighed This case was becoming a pain in your side. You stood and turned bumping into someone as you did. 

"Sorry." You both say at the same time. As your eyes meet a smile spreads across your face. 

"Holy Shit! Sam?" you squeel. 

"Y/n. My god!" He says hugging you. 

"I can't believe it's you." you say. 

"I know. How are you?" he asks 

"Good, trying to figure out what exactly is going on around here." you say. 

"Yeah I hear ya." hhe says with a sigh. 

"So um Dean around?" you ask trying not to sound to curious. 

"Uh no actually. Were um kind of taking a break from each other." he says. You eye him closely then sigh. 

"Come on." you say pulling him toward the exit.

Where are we going?" Sam asks.   
S  
"Coffee." you reply as the two of you step outside. You twirl your arms around his and he smiles at you 

"So What did your big brother do now?" you ask once the two of you are situated at a corner table. 

"It's not what he did really, I don't know, he's just so demanding sometimes."

No he's bossy. Why do you think we broke up?" you ask

"He never really said." Sam tell you

"No he wouldn't. Don't get me wrong I love you brother Sam, But Dean. I don't know he's kind of complicated." you say wth a chuckle. 

"You're preaching to the choir." he says with a smile. 

"Yeah well. It was kind of myfault I guess." you admit. 

"Why?" he asked

"The last fight we had, I told him he needed to be a little more like you." you say shyly. 

"What?" he asks

"Well yeah. I don't know. Forget I said anything." you tell him uncomfrtably. 

"So uh... About the case." Sam says changing the subject. 

"Yeah the case." you repeat. 

Two hours later the two of you are sitting outside of a small urban home in Sam's small pinto. 

"I feel like such a creeper." you say

"Yeah." he says with a chuckle. A few people file in and out of the house at a steady flow. The sign in front said open house 12-5. 

"So should we go take a look?" Sam asks. He hops out and runs around to open your door. 

As the two of you make your way up the side walk you reach over and take his hand in yours. He looks down and then his eyes lock on yours. You give him a small wink as the two of you enter the door way. 

"Hello Welcome." A woman in a gray suit says You and Sam smile sweetly at her. 

"I'm Kathy." she says sticking out her hand. 

"I'm y/n this is my husband Sam." you say shaking her hand. 

"Well hello. I don't believe I have seen you around before." She said a little to curiously. 

"Um Actually, we were just married. I got a job at the factory outside of town and we heard about this house, thought we'd check it out." Sam said. 

"Oh well, let me show you around. The house was actually built in the early 1900's all the original woodwork and everything." she says as she leads you toward the kitchen. 

"Really?" you ask. 

"That's right. The kitchen could use a little update.But I know a great contractor who is willing to give you a great deal." she tells you. You glance around the kitchen cherry wood cupbards and counter tops, as well as older looking appliances. A small chill went down you spine. 

"You ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah fine." you say he looks at you oddly but lets it drop. 

"So why is the house on market?" Sam asks. 

"There was anaccident." the woman said. 

"Here?" you ask

"No goodness. The couple that lived here had a young boy that was killed and they have decided to move. Shame too. They only been here 6 months." She tells you

"What a shame." you say. 

"Would you like to see the bedrooms?" She asks you give a small nod and follow her up the stairs. 

She opened the first door. You and Sam step inside and Sam almost jumped out of his shoes. The room was filled with several Clown figures, as well as a giant clown quilt you subside a laugh knowing how he hates clowns. 

"The movers will be here in a couple of days to get all this stuff, it's all going to charity." she says. Sam forces a smile. 

"Um Kathy could I see the master room?" you ask. 

"Sure it's right over here." she says. You turn to follow her and give Sam a wink. He looks at you as if to say seriously. 

Sam watched you follow the woman out of the door and groaned. What was it about clowns that people seemed to like. He couldnt figure it out, to him they were the creepiest thing ever. Once you were out of sight he pulled out the EMF as soon as he turned it on it began to beep. He moved to the closet pulled open the door and imediatley shut it again. He took a deep breath and re opened it. Staring at him was an old childrens Clown halloween costume hanging on the door. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it. 

You were just coming out of the room when a paled face sam met you in the hall. 

"So what do you think?" you ask. 

"Some good possibilities." he says smiling at you. 

"So you like?" Kathy asks. 

"Um yeah. Why don't we go home and talk about it tonight honey, then we can give you a call?" he sugest. You nod. 

"Ok well at this price it won't be on the market long." she says. 

"Thank you." You say. Sam takes your hand and almost drags you down the stairs and out the door.

"You ok?" you ask laughing. 

"Freaking clowns." he mutters as you both head back to the car.


End file.
